Seeing Through Tears
by Hana M
Summary: Sakura's life is filled with so much pain and tears that they became a permanent fixture a long time ago. She doesn't believe that a troublemaker like him can do anything about it. But sometimes, she has to force herself to see through the tears. AU Sasuke x Sakura
1. New School, Same Life

**Seeing Through Tears  
**Chapter 01: New School, Same Life  
by Hanna M

She washed the morning dishes and sighed. The time on the daisy-bordered clock read seven fifty-two—it was that late? Damn, she would have to hurry. She worked faster, scrubbing the last dish with a soapy sponge and then running the glassware under the lukewarm water one last time. She let out a loose breath and pulled her hands from the hot water, switching off the tap then running her wet fingers through her strawberry-blonde hair.

"Sakura!" a voice called.

She froze. Oh no, please not this morning, she mentally supplicated—please, anyone, don't let him start this morning—

"Sakura!"

She turned to the open doorway, the distant echo of footsteps mirroring her thumping heart. He sounded close. Her green eyes widen. Oh no. Sakura panicked, throwing her hands into the water. She hoped her uncle would not see her—too late.

Sakura felt a strong grip on her arm jerk her backwards until her body flushed against his. "Why are your hands out of the water, Sakura?" She can hear the snarl in his voice and the grip on her arm only tightened. "You're supposed to be doing your chores. Not playing around!"

"But Uncle, I wasn't playing around—"

The sound of his palm meeting the skin of her cheek reverberated in the kitchen and the force of the slap sent her leaning over the sink. The tear that escaped her eye mixed with the remaining water she watched it drain down the sink. "Don't you dare lie to me, Sakura."

Sakura straightened her back, making sure her reply was as nonchalant as possible. "I'm sorry, Uncle."

The corner of his mouth tipped. "You had better be sorry, you useless girl," he said. The grip on her arm vanished and Sakura heard him recede, taking a step back. "Now, hurry up with your chores before you're late for school. I will not accept any tardiness in this household. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Uncle . . ."

The sound of his fading footsteps told her he was going away . . . leaving her alone . . . for now.

Knowing her uncle was now out of hearing range; her body sagged against the edge of the sink. "Fuck," she whispers. "This is not going to be a good day."

**.**

The morning drive to school was the same as every other: her uncle dropped off her sister first and every time her hands unknowingly gripped the edges of the seat because she was alone with him . . . again.

When the cool gray of her school building pulled into view, the prospect of a temporary freedom excited her, beckoned her. However, with her uncle in the car, Sakura kept a stoic face. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him turn to her with a sinister smile. "Listen here, Sakura," he starts, his hand reaching to caress her face mockingly, "you better not tell anyone about your 'discipline' this time. We don't want to have another . . . accident, do we?"

Sakura shook her head, in the process, trying to move away from the man's touch—it seemed to scorch her skin. "No, Uncle, I don't."

He nodded. "Good." He leaned forward, grasping the side of her head to place a kiss on her cheek—something he does every school day and something Sakura wished she could scrub away a hundred times over. The grip on her head receded and he leaned across her, his face dangerously close, and opened the passenger door for her. "Now get out and have a good day at school."

He didn't have to tell her twice. With a firm smile, Sakura left the car and hurried into the school building. She rifled through her jacket before bringing up a slip of paper with her class schedule on it. She inspected the small lettered numerals. It was almost routine: she pushed away the events of the morning to a secret, locked corner of her mind scheduled to open when she returned home. "Where is the Science room?" she asked aloud. Sakura shook her head. "I have to quit talking to myself. People might get ideas."

She stuffed her schedule in her pocket and straightened her shoulders. Sakura adjusts her books in her arms, fixing her book-bag's strap across her chest. While walking down the hallway, Sakura noticed a huddle of students out of the corner of her eye. She watched them laugh and a sort of longing inside her developed—no, this isn't the way to feel . . . that isn't for you . . . your life is different now . . . a part f her mind reminded. Their amused laughs bounced off the walls of the hallway as she followed them from a few feet away. Probably a rumor . . . meaningless gossip . . . whatever it was, it wouldn't be for her—not with her uncle ruling her life.

All of a sudden, someone pushed her aside.

"Hey!" Sakura stumbled, tripping over her feet. As she fell backwards, her books dropped to the floor. Papers scattered everywhere and she looked up in helpless sincerity at the person who bumped into her.

"Watch where you're going, you stupid girl," a voice sneered.

"You bumped into me!" Sakura retorted in irritation, dusting herself off. She gathered her papers one by one. However, the person walked on without a care, his shoulder-length black hair following him.

Sakura heard a snicker in the background. Her face burned with embarrassment but she refrained from looking back as she picked up the last of her papers.

"Hey, need any help?"

Sakura raised her head to meet the kind face of a brown-haired, dark-eyed boy. The small glint of his hoop earrings caught her eyes as he bent to retrieve her book.

Sakura smiled. "Thank you."

"I saw what happened. You okay?"

Sakura met his gaze and touched the back of her neck, her embarrassment resurfacing. "Yeah, I'm alright."

He shook his head. "He's a jerk to everyone. Don't worry about it." All of a sudden, he touched her cheek. "But that wasn't what I was talking about. I'm talking about this. Did you get hit by something?"

Sakura pulled away as if she'd been burned. Was it from this morning? It shouldn't be there . . . her uncle only needed an excuse . . . Damn, she had been in such a rush she hadn't had enough time to check herself. Glancing to the left, the glass-encased bulletin board gave her a reflection of the reddish bruise that marred her face.

Fuck.

Looking away, Sakura forced a tight smile and waved it off, putting some distance between her and the mystery boy. "Oh, this is nothing. I was playing ball with my younger sister yesterday and the ball hit me. It'll clear in a few days."

The boy stared at her then shrugged. "Okay . . . well, what you doing carrying 'round all these books with you? Haven't you found your locker?"

Sakura nodded.

"Then why are you lugging them 'round? There are small breaks between classes—you don't need all this with you at once."

Realization fawned onto her. "Oh! I-I didn't know. You see, at my old school, we didn't have many breaks between classes, so we had to carry everything we would need for the day with us. Thank you for letting me know."

He grinned. "I'm Kiba, by the way. What's your name?"

"I'm Sakura; it's nice meeting you, Kiba." Sakura held out the copy of her schedule to him, pointing to a class. "Do you know where the Science room is?"

Kiba nodded. "I can show you the way if you like."

Sakura smiled, tilting her head appreciatively. "Thanks, Kiba. That would be great."

**.**

After waving goodbye to Kiba, Sakura took a determined breath and then entered the classroom. The doorknob twisted with a loud creak, making her cringe. She noticed everyone staring at her, including the teacher with his hand outstretched towards the chalkboard.

He smiled at her. "Sakura Haruno?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes."

"Take a seat," he invited warmly.

With a seat near the window, shutting the world out seemed easier. Sakura propped her head upon a loose fist and gazed at the trees, occasionally listening to the teacher review the syllabus. The ringing of the bell brought her back to the present and Sakura slipped the course outline in her book-bag and hurried from the class.

The gymnasium wasn't hard to find and, as she entered the girls' locker room, the gratitude in her mind was infinite. She changed into her uniform quickly, looking around, warily for any signs of an audience. Fortunately, there were no other girls present in the room.

"Hello, freak."

Sakura jumped, turning around to meet the condescending stares of three girls whom she hoped would be in a different class. She regarded them quietly then muttered a quick 'hi' and walked away in a rush.

One girl stepped forward, blocking her path, a small smirk on her lips.

Sakura saw her skinny arms folded over her chest and her glass-framed, dark brown eyes glint dangerously. She leaned forward to speak, her ponytail swaying back and forth. Sakura noticed a small scar on her fair skin near her temple; it didn't look like it was going away anytime soon.

"I need to talk a couple of things over with you," the girl said. She smirks, "freak."

The other two girls giggle.

Sakura tried to walk around them. "I'm not interested."

The girl sneered. "You will look at me when I'm speaking to you, you freak." She jabbed Sakura in the chest. "You're in my area and I want you out of it."

Sakura's forehead wrinkled. "Gladly, but it's the only locker available. Deal with it."

The girl's eyes narrowed, but Sakura ignored her, attempting to walk away. An abrupt hand on her shoulder pulled her back on her heels and Sakura felt sharp nails dig into her skin. Before she had a chance to regain balance, a hand suddenly lashed out at her already bruised face.

"NO one asked for your smart mouth, bitch."

In one violent motion, Sakura felt herself shoved recklessly into the lockers. The metal against her back groaned in protest and the locks jingle loudly in the silence. The girl had a disgustingly sweet smile on her face. "I don't think you have heard me clearly, freak."

The sound of her uncle saying those very words make her eyes widen; fear clutched her heart. Oh god, no. Sakura tried to push the girl away, though she knew it was futile. "Get away from me!"

The girl's features twisted into heinous amusement and she slapped her again. "Stop struggling, you bitch."

Knowing she was outnumbered, Sakura stilled but avoided the girl's gaze.

"Good girl. Now, I will say this again. I do not want you anywhere near here."

"Okay, okay," she repeated, her voice now pleading.

The girl leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "Good." Before Sakura could recover, a hard knee came, digging into her stomach.

Sakura sucked in a breath, not expecting the pain and clutched her stomach. The aching intensified and she gasped.

The only sound other than her was the fading laughter of the three girls.

**.**

Sakura sculpted a figure with a surprising likeness to the redhead in her mashed potatoes. Then she crushed the figure with the tines of the bendable fork. A sharp pain throbbed in her stomach yet again. With a groan, she curled an arm around her middle.

Something slamming onto the spot beside her startled her. Sakura looked to see the boy from the hallway. What was his name again . . . Kiba?

Kiba took his seat, laughing. "I didn't mean to scare you, Sakura," he said.

She smiled weakly. "It's okay, Kiba." She turned to her food and scrutinized it. Her stomach clenched again. She decided right then that eating would only make her feel worse.

"Are you okay? You haven't touched your food."

Sakura met his concerned gaze. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just not hungry." She grinned past the ache in her middle and pushed her tray to the side.

"You wouldn't mind if I took it, then?"

Sakura shook her head and smiled when Kiba grinned happily, pulling the tray towards his side. He sighed. "This is so delicious!"

Sakura giggled.

"What a line!" Sakura heard a singsong voice complain and then the presence of someone behind made her tense. "And all for just a stupid slice of turkey and mashed potatoes, Kiba."

Sakura turned around halfway to see a bubbly girl with her dark hair pulled back neatly from her face. Her petite figure rounded the table and Sakura watched her with curiosity as she pulled up a seat next to Kiba.

"How have you been, Kiba?" the girl chirped.

Kiba, with his mouth fill, lifted his chin in acknowledgment. "I've been fine, Hinata," he replied, swallowing. "And to what you said earlier, the food sure tastes great."

Hinata smiled brightly and kissed his cheek in greeting. She turned to face Sakura and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, hey! What's your name?"

"That's the new kid, Hinata," Kiba informed before Sakura could speak.

Hinata's eyebrows furrowed. "Is she the girl everyone is talking about?"

Sakura shrunk back. She opened her mouth to speak—

"Anyone else here got pink hair?" Kiba joked lightheartedly.

Sakura smiled sheepishly and introduced herself with a warm smile.

"Your name matches your hair perfectly," Hinata commented.

"I met her in the hallway earlier, babe," Kiba recounted in between mouthfuls. "She had fell and dropped her things. I was helping her pick them up."

With a nod, Hinata threw herself into a conversation with Kiba. Sakura watched the couple chat and laugh about an assortment of secret things, sneaking in little kisses here and there, and she knew it was not right to intrude.

Turning her head away, she laid her arms on top of the table and cradled her head.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Hinata asked suddenly.

She raised her head from the table. "I'm fine," Sakura replied, reserved.

"Are you feeling sick? If you are, I can walk you to the nurse's office."

Sakura blinked and shook her head. "No, I'm alright, Hinata. I just have a slight headache."

The black-haired girl scrutinized Sakura carefully, tilting her head sideways. "Well, if you're sure . . ."

"I'm fine, Hinata—really."

Giving her one last concerned look, Hinata turned back to her conversation. The sound of the bell ringing turned up the volume of chatter in the cafeteria as the hundreds of students prepared to leave.

Hinata smiled at Sakura and gave her a hug. "It was nice meeting you. See you tomorrow, Sakura." She walked away hand-in-hand with Kiba.

**.**

The rest of the day creeps by and after doing the groceries, the increasing dread in her heart was hard to ignore. Nevertheless, when her house came into view, her heart felt like it weighed a ton. Her fingers trembled as she fished for her keys. Upon entry, Sakura took note of the lack of shoes by the door.

Her uncle and sister weren't home yet.

Good.

Sakura removed her shoes and put away the groceries. With a tired sigh, she headed to her bedroom. The idea of a shower seemed inviting but exhaustion only allowed her to toss her bag to the ground, pull on a loose fitting t-shirt and slump onto her bed.

When her eyes finally slid open in the now dimly lit room, illuminated only by streetlights outside, a sudden panic spread through her. Throwing the covers off, Sakura peered at the neon digital numbers on her alarm clock. She sat up suddenly. When her still waking mind realized that it was past seven, Sakura went into a frenzied rush. She tried to come up with the possibilities of what her uncle might do to her when he confronted her about undone chores and a dinner unmade.

The curse was out of her mouth almost automatic. "Shit!" She bolted from her bedroom and into the kitchen. Once there, she slipped the light switch and hurried to the cabinets, clattering through them with her hands. Pulling away different pots and pans, she started making dinner.

"Sister, sister!"

She turned to the voice.

Her sister, Ino, stood at the threshold of the kitchen, her short blonde hair sleep-tousled and large blue eyes shining brightly. Ino pulled on her pink pajamas, pouting at her older sister. "Sakura, I'm hungry."

Sakura only smiled. "Dinner will be ready soon, Ino."

Ino grinned and skipped to the table, taking a seat.

Sakura figured ramen to be the best dinner choice and quickly fixed up a bowl for both herself and her sister. She watched Ino make a quick prayer of thanks to God and then dug in.

"Ino, did you shower before putting on your pajamas?" Sakura asked, suddenly realizing how hungry she was.

"Yeah, I did—" Ino yawned and rubbed at her eyes, "but I went to sleep right after."

Sakura patted the girl's head. "Don't feel so bad about it. I did too."

Ino only smiled widely then took another forkful of noodles.

When the two of them finished, Sakura walked to the sink and dropped her hands into the water, continuing the same dishwashing routine. With her mind occupied with the task before her, she paused, scrubbing a particular spot on a plate when she heard her name called.

"Yes, Ino?" Sakura turned to her sister, her eyebrows raised.

"Can you help me with my homework? There are a couple of math problems that I don't get."

She smiled. "Sure, sweetie, I'll help you, but right after I'm done with the chores, okay?"

Ino grinned and continued eating her dinner with a happy hum.

**.**

She awoke in a cold sweat. Her breath was ragged and loud. Her heart pounded against her chest. Pressure swelled at her throat and she bit hard on her bottom lip. Her hands fist clumps of fabric, knuckles turning ash white. Sakura pulled her knees to her chest and tucked her face under the fold of her arms.

_The resounding sound of a slap followed by a loud voice, "You monster!"_

She couldn't help the tears as they flowed without care down her face, soaking the sleeve of her shirt.

"Sakura . . ."

Sakura looked up with a start . . . in fear but when she saw her sister's figure standing n the doorway, she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Ino?"

Ino sniffed and launched her tiny body onto the bed next to her sister.

"Ino, what's wrong?" she asked, worried.

The girl sniffed again and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Sakura. I didn't mean to. I don't want Uncle to find out."

"Shh . . . Ino, don't cry. Uncle isn't going to know," Sakura assured her. She supped a wet cheek and wiped her tears away with the pad of her thumb. She gave her a soft smile and kissed her forehead.

Ino hiccupped but returned the smile.

Sakura pulled her sister onto the bed and tucked her in. "Rest, okay? I'll be right back." Ino agreed and Sakura tiptoed from the room and into her sister's room. She worked quickly to remove the soiled sheets and changed them. She threw the dirty ones in the harbor for cleaning.

Their uncle couldn't know Ino wet the bed again.

The last time he found out—

Sakura immediately stopped herself from remembering what had happened and continued on, laying a clean bed sheet on the bare mattress. Done, she thought, we're safe now. Sakura headed back to her bedroom. She pulled the sheets back and snuggled into her sister's side.

Ino turned and pressed her face into Sakura's chest. "I love you, Sakura," she said, half asleep.

Sakura tried to smile and circled her arms around her sister's waist. She buried her face into her hair. "I love you, too, Ino," she said in a soft voice. The tears she tried to hold at bay began to fall once more.

_I'm sorry._

* * *

Author Note: This is the child abuse/high school cliché. In some ways, this story will be an experiment because I'll be trying out one or two new things with the romance aspect, so I hope it succeeds. Let's see how you guys feel :)

For now, the rating is T, but if I deem it appropriate, I will change the rating to a M. If that happens, I will give advance warning.

* * *

**F.A.Q:**

**Q: How many chapters will there be?**

A: Between 20-30 chapters

**Q: How old are the characters?**

A: Sakura, Hinata and Naruto are sixteen. Sasuke and Kiba are seventeen. Ino is eight. Karin is eighteen.

* * *

April 24, 2014


	2. Troublesome

**Seeing Through Tears  
**Chapter 02: Troublesome  
By Hanna M

Sakura and her sister sat at the kitchen table and ate breakfast quietly. The only sound between them was the clink of spoon against bowl. Ino was her usual amiable self, while Sakura more tensed.

Their uncle came in and headed straight to the coffee machine. Sakura watched with mild gratitude knowing very well how much harder it would be for her to deal with him if he had not yet had his morning caffeine.

He poured the coffee into an old mug and leaned against the counter. The familiar frigid gaze on his face measured her. "What is for breakfast, Sakura?"

She couldn't help but look him over before answering. He was a handsome dark haired man, with his hair cropped short. The overhead lighting shone over his fair skin. He was dressed in a crisp and immaculate fashion in an expensive pantsuit. No one would have ever believed such a sophisticated looking man would live such a dark life at home. "I made pancakes with eggs and bacon, Uncle. Would you like some?"

He shook his head. "No, thank you, dear." He took another sip from his mug. "I have an early meeting today. I want you and your sister in bed by nine tonight." He threw back the last of his coffee and headed out without another word.

Sakura kept her eyes on her plate as she continued eating. "Yes, Uncle," she replied obediently.

Later, she tossed the dishes into the sink and began her morning routine. If she paced herself right, she would have time to finish her chores, take her sister to school and still be about three to five minutes early for class.

**.**

"Kiba! Get away from my fries! Go get your own!" Hinata valiantly tried to save her fries from her greedy boyfriend.

"Aww, c'mon, Hinata," Kiba teased.

"No way! I'm hungry!"

"Um . . ." Sakura hesitated as she sat across the pair. "Aren't you on a diet, Hinata?"

She scowled. "I'm damn hungry. The damn diet only left me starving and stupid. Why, I only made an A- on the last test!" She slammed her soda so hard on the table that it sloshed over the edges of the can.

Sakura jumped at the sound and hastily handed her friend a fresh handful of napkins. "I'm sorry for upsetting you, Hinata," she said immediately.

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "What? Why are you apologizing to me? It's not your fault." She dabbed at the spilled soda.

Recognizing her moment of preoccupation, Kiba stole another fry from her plate.

"Kiba, get your own!" Hinata took her plate.

Sakura watched as the two bickered and sighed. "Don't worry; I'll give you my fries once I get my lunch, Hinata." She stood up. "I'll be right back."

She stood in line and waited her turn when she suddenly sensed a familiar presence. Her body tensed. No, she told herself, they wouldn't try anything in front of all these people. She stood silent, staring ahead but the heated glares burning holes into her head made it difficult to ignore them.

Something in her made her turn around. "Is there something that you guys want to ask since you love to stare at the back of my head so much?" she asked with a sweet smile.

The three pairs of eyes took in the length of her profile. "No."

Sakura grinned, smiling so hard it made her cheeks hurt. "Then stop looking so damn hard." She turned and grabbed her plate of food from the lunch woman. She stepped from the line and moved to pass the group, but without warning, she suddenly tripped, falling face first, into her lunch.

The chatter and laughter in the lunchroom ceased for a minute before it erupted into a howling bout of laughter.

She pulled her face from the bowl. She tried to blink through the residue but her eyes stung. Sakura wiped her face with the back of her hand, the soup spilling onto the sleeves of her top, while secretly hoping someone would step forward and help, but no one did.

She was alone as always.

With tears in her eyes, Sakura struggled to her feet and rushed pass the group, their laughter still echoing behind her.

After a quick trip to the bathroom, Sakura made her way through the hallway, not daring to return to the cafeteria. She sighed painfully.

The humiliation of her misstep guided her aimlessly through the school building. A secret hope that she would somehow trap herself in the depths of a janitor's closet down below or a deserted classroom up above seemed desirable at the moment, but when the sudden glare of the sun made her shield her eyes, Sakura took a quick look around, finding her surroundings quite unfamiliar. As she took a few steps forward, the view of the school parking lot down below finally give a clue to where she was: the roof.

Nice.

Sakura took tentative steps around. A linked fence ran around the edges. The school must have suspected their students of using the roof at one point or another.

She walked to the opposite side of the linked fence and looked over the schoolyard. She pressed her forehead against the cool metal and sighed. At least here, she thought, I can have the peace and quiet to think without interruption.

She closed her eyes. She missed the soft voice that always welcomed her home from school. She wished for the gruff echo of laughter at her silly antics.

With anger, she struck the fence with clenched hands. "Shit! You're so weak!"

She was sick of the abuse and mistreatment – from everyone! "Why can't I stand up for myself?" she asked herself.

She smiled, surprising herself and then began to laugh harshly. "Yeah, right!" she wheezed, barely able to catch her breath. "I know I would never do such a thing. I can't even protect myself from my own—" She struck the fence once, "—fucking—" twice, "—uncle!" thrice.

Sakura squeezed her eyes tight. She was usually good at keeping her emotions at bay, but . . .

A flash of memory intruded her mind. The shatter of glass and a soft murmur, "That's good."

She felt a fist close around her heart. "I'm sorry," she said through her tears. "I'm so sorry for—"

"Hey. This area's taken, you know."

_"Hey, watch where you're going, you stupid girl," a patronizing voice snapped._

_Unprepared for such hostility, her eyebrows wrinkled. "I'm sorry," she said as she lifted her head. She blinked, confused when she realizes the person had already walked away. All she saw was black hair . . ."_

A masculine voice caused Sakura to spin around in surprise. She watched him toss his used cigarette butt to the side.

"Who asked you anyway? Just . . ." she trailed off and shook her head. She wasn't in the mood to argue. "Never mind, I'll just leave." She rubbed her hand against her eyes, and was about to walk off, but a tug on her wrist made her turn around.

The dark, dark blue color of his eyes gazed at her, and she remained unmoving, despite her natural instinct to free herself and move away.

"I didn't say you had to leave." He stepped closer. "Why are you crying?"

Sakura pulled away and glared at his face, which she noticed was quite beautiful, especially the slight look of concern that caused the knit in his brow—"It's nothing," she said defensively.

The boy raised a pierced eyebrow. "Nothing, you say?" He stepped closer. "If it was nothing, you wouldn't be crying," he stated.

Sakura moved away from him. Who was he anyway? Why couldn't he just leave her alone? It wasn't too much to ask, really.

A few silent minutes passed between them. The boy's lip curled in annoyance. "Fine! I was going to hear you out, but forget it."

Sakura watched him grab his bag, ready to leave; however, she didn't expect him to call out after her.

"The curiosity is killing me," he admitted. "Tell me: did your boyfriend break up with you or something?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Did you fail a test, then?"

Sakura remained mute.

"Well, if it's not any of that, then what's your problem?"

She twiddled her fingers, her thumbs colliding with each other. "I tripped and fell onto my lunch," she stated blatantly.

He sucked his teeth. "Let me guess: Karin, right?"

"I . . . I guess so?"

He waved his hand. "Don't worry about her. That bitch got me in trouble with the principal the first day I came to this shitty school." He laughed. "Hell, all she had done is kissed the asses of every faculty member."

"Oh."

"So, what's your name, baby?"

Her lips curled, eyes narrowing in his direction. "Baby?" she mocked. "I am _not_ your 'baby'."

He stood, grabbing his bag and smirked at her. "What's your name?" he repeated.

"Sakura," she said slowly. "And yours?"

He tilted his head with a slight smile on his lips. "Sasuke."

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Sasuke," she replied. "So, tell me, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be inside with the other kids?" For some reason, he didn't seem like a loner to her. He gave the impression he was a player with his arrogance.

Sasuke shrugged a shoulder lazily. "I hate the cafeteria, and I like to smoke, so I hang here."

Sakura nodded in acknowledgement. She read the time on her watch realizing her next class would start soon. "I better get going before I'm late for my next class." She slid her green eyes towards him. "It was . . ." she wavered, "really nice meeting you, Sasuke."

"The same to you, babe," he remarked playfully.

She rolled her eyes but waved goodbye nonetheless.

**.**

Sakura covered her ears with her hands. Why did I agree to come to Kiba's football practice again, she wondered. She glared at Hinata, but she kept herself from strangling the girl.

Hinata stood beside her, cheering her boyfriend on.

Sakura rubbed her temples with her fingers. She swore her friend sounded like a howler monkey. She would lose her hearing if this kept up. The past week had been better for her, so when Hinata asked her to join her to one of Kiba's football practice, she held no objection. Now she regretted the decision.

Kiba turned to Hinata's voice, smiling and blowing her a kiss before concentrating on the game.

Hinata blushed but laughed, shouting, "I love you!" When he turned away, she took her seat beside Sakura, a wide grin on her face. "Doesn't Kiba look great?" she gushed.

Sakura nodded, smiling. "Enjoying yourself?" Sakura asked.

Hinata looked at her, defensively, working the piece of gum in her mouth. "It tastes just like grapes."

"Candy grapes, maybe."

She brushed her comment off with a wave of her hand. "It's all the same."

Sakura shrugged, leaning her head against her hand and letting her eyes wander over the benches. Her eyes drooped and she fell into a half daze while the conversations around her merged into buzzing white noise. However, Hinata must have noticed because she was poking the girl nonstop.

Sakura rolled her eyes and looked to the field. A head of dark hair appeared in the corner of her eye and her brows crease. Why did it look so familiar?

Sakura faltered. The person she had bumped into nearly a month earlier was Sasuke? She couldn't believe it. Urgent, she grabbed Hinata's arm and nearly pulled her into her lap. "Hinata! Look, look!" she exclaimed.

"Whoa! Calm down, will ya? What is it, Sakura?"

Sakura pointed to where Sasuke was sitting. "It's that mysterious boy I was telling you about!"

Hinata followed the line of her finger. In an instant, her smile dropped. She groaned and placed her hand to her forehead. "Oh, goodness gracious," she says, disgust in her voice.

Sakura folded her arms. "What about him, Hinata?"

Her friend glanced at her and sighed. "Sakura, that boy is someone that you do not want to," she paused, choosing her words, "associate with. He's a loser. All he does is wander around the school and skips all of his classes. He's a failure, that's all. He'll never amount to anything here."

"Oh." She gazed at Sasuke who now had his head buried in his book. "He seemed lonely."

"That's because he doesn't like other people's company."

Sakura frowned. No, he couldn't be the loser Hinata said he was – just as she couldn't be the monster that her uncle accused her of being, right? She stood and walked down the benches. Hinata called out her name but she paid her no heed.

Sakura took a seat next to him, muttering a shy hello.

However, Sasuke didn't acknowledge it.

Sakura cleared her throat, undeterred and tapped him on the shoulder.

He met her eyes, a pair of black-rimmed reading glasses settled high on the bridge of his nose.

"Do you remember me?"

He smirked and replied, "How could I forget?" He returned his attention to the book in his lap.

She ignored the sarcastic comment and cleared her throat again. "I noticed that you looked kind of lonely sitting over here by yourself and I was wondering if you would like to come sit with me and my friend, Hinata."

Sasuke looked at her. His gaze traveled meticulously over her body, making the girl suddenly feel self-conscious. It was such a deliberate inspection . . . it was like an insult.

"You're shameless," she remarked, meeting his gaze.

Sasuke didn't say anything as he redirected his attention to the book in his hand. "I don't think so."

She stood and put a hand on her hip. "I just wanted to invite you over to sit with me and my friend," she reasoned.

Sasuke closed the book with a single hand and removed his glasses with the other. "I wouldn't dream of it," he answered smoothly.

"You do not have to be rude about it. All you had to say was no."

"I did, baby, but you persisted on it—"

"It's Sakura to you. You have not right to call me that," she snapped.

"—now, can you please leave me alone so I can get back to my reading? Thank you so much."

You know what, forget it, she thought to herself. "Okay, fine, whatever." She turned and headed back to where Hinata was sitting.

"Let me guess?" Hinata's voice broke through the disappointment that blanketed her mind.

She blinked. "Huh?"

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "Things didn't work out the way you wanted them to, now did they?"

Sakura shook her head with a sigh and adjusted herself comfortably on the bench. "No."

Hinata placed a supportive hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Hey, cheer up. I don't want you losing your mind over that loser. Forget him." She looped an arm around her and gave her a hug.

Sakura hesitated at the sudden closeness but smiled softly.

* * *

A/N: Finally got around to completing the second chapter. Not too happy with it, but it's the best I could get out. The next chapter I'm still waiting for it to be returned from the beta. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

June 2, 2014


End file.
